7 Deadly Sins
by Terrible Twins
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summeries. Rated T for the moment to be safe. AU a bit. Envy/OC BY BERSERK
1. Chapter 1

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: This came to me at random and I put in down on paper. I have no clue if I'm going to continue it or not so please R&R.**

Clumsy-Mutt: When are your ideas not random?

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: MUTT! Geez. Please tell me if i should continue this one or not. Thank you!**

* * *

Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Sloth, Greed, and Envy; the seven deadly sins have been around since the beginning of time. Everyone feels them; no one if free of them. They rule the world and no matter how hard we fight, they find us. You can try but eventually you will know anger at even the smallest thing. People will eat themselves to death from stress or even the opposite way; they'll starve themselves trying to avoid gluttony's power over us. Once you find that special one, lust will rise and try to help you catch him. Everyone is caught by pride through the simplest task; just trying to please someone or themselves and feeling pride sitting there when you're done. Sloth waits for us after a long period of work; just wanting to take a rest. Greed is seen in the smallest of cracks; just to want for anything or anyone. But, Envy is the hardest to see yet is everywhere at the same time. Someone has what you want; it's there. Someone is jealous of another; there it is again. You can fight every one of the 7, but no one can win.

I jolted awake as the train went over a large break in the tracks. I never could sleep on a moving train. Sighing, I sat up and stared out the window as it came to a screaming halt at yet another station that wasn't mine. How I wished I was home and in bed. The door slid open to my compartment and a group of guy stepped into the small area.

They don't see me, do they? There is no way we are all going to fit. "This should be good." Man, am I invisible? They all threw their bags up into the nets and I was suddenly overjoyed that my bag was on the floor between my feet.

"Hey, Ed, I'm going to get you guys some food, okay?" one said. He was in a suit of armor; no, he was one. What the hell? Were these guys all like her family?

"Sure Alphonse." The short blonde one responded. He turned to a taller one tossing the last bag up. "Hey, Will, think that the coronal will understand everything without blowing a gasket?"

"Probably not; what does he normally bring you to eat on these blasted trains?" They must have been brothers. They two looked alike with blonde hair and gold eyes to match. The oldest seemed edgy about something though.

"Nothing much; if we get lucky there might be a decent sandwich we can eat. Al's pretty good and get edible food though." The short one sat down on my lap and I swear I didn't break the skin when I bit him. It was just a little nick!

He jumped up and yelped loud enough that I think I saw a rat vibrate off the floor. "Watch it, bud. I was here first. Get your own seat."

"Where did you come from?" Will asked a little shocked.

"Hello, she bit me, bit me! I didn't know you were there so it was just an accident. Besides, we were the ones here first. The room was empty when we got here." I ignored him and went back to staring at the passing grassy hills.

The armor came back and saw the two idiots sitting on one side off the compartment, finally letting him see me. "Oh, hi, my name's-"

"Alphonse; I overheard these two. If you think you can fit, take a seat." He did, giving the two blondes wary looks. "Mind if I ask a personal question, Al?"

"Only, if you tell me your name."

I liked this kid. Smiling I stuck my gloved hand out. "My name is Siren. Sorry for not mentioning that sooner."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I can tell that those two are brothers, and I'm guessing you are the little brother. However, there is a big change between you all. The middle one, Ed, has an automail right arm and left leg. The older one, Will, has an internal battle going on right know. But you, how did you become a suit of armor?" The three were silent. "It's just a question; no need to die on me here."

Al was the first to respond again. "We were trying to bring our mother back. Ed saved me."

I nodded, knowing that was all I needed. They had made a homunculus. "Is she the one they call Sloth now?"

Will was a statue in his seat. "How d you know that?" Ed asked. They were all tensed up.

"Like I said, my name is Siren Dalimare, the daughter of Clara Dario."

"Clara Dario was one of the scientists in Lab 5. She worked on the philosopher's stone project." Al supplied. I nodded and smiled at him. "So, you know some of her research?"

"To a point, yeah, I do. I've always been more interested in the homunculus. Each one represents a deadly sin and my mother always said I had a disturbing obsetion over them. What's your favorite sin?" I asked.

Ed actually laughed at me. no big deal, I learned to laugh about it a long time ago. "My favorite sin is probably Wrath."

"Yeah, I like Wrath, too." Alphonse was starting to grow on me big time. Maybe I could help him get back to normal.

I looked across at Will. "What about you, Will?"

He turned to stare at the door. "I hate all of them."

"Well, duh, everyone normally does. Get a sense of humor. My personal favorite is envy. Everyone always say that envy is the small fry of the 7 sins but I think that they're all pretty equal. No matter where you turn, they're waiting for you. Envy is the one that leads to the most killings anyway. Look at the war we're in now? What started it? The military wanted information that the Ishballens had and they felt like the underlings. They were greedy for knowledge and felt envious that the little dessert folk had major info that they didn't. Also, envy is one of the main roots of all deadly sins. It links with every single one; except pride normally. Pride is the polar opposite of envy." I caught myself there. "Sorry, I ramble when I get started."

"If you're obsessed, then have you ever imagined what the sins would look like?"

Siren nodded vigorously at Alphonse and slid out a drawing pad. "They're my really old drawings, but I haven't gone back and redrawn my good ones. They were burned by some crazy drunks that ransacked our house." She handed the old book to Al and sat back waiting. "It starts with Wrath and goes through the sins from my least favorite up. Wrath is actually my second favorite but I drew him first because he was the first sin I ever learned about."

"How old were you when you drew these?" Ed asked, standing over the pad.

Siren looked up and thought about it. "I think I was 8 when I drew those. I've been drawing ever since though." The two stopped on Sloth and stared at Siren. "What? Hey I was 8 and bored out of my mind. I'm sorry if it does no justice, but…"

"This looks exactly like her. Most of these come really close."

"You've met them, all of them? What are they like? Are they just like the sins or do they hold just like a normal human? What did I do that was off from their actual looks? Oh, can you introduce me? Wait, if you know them all then you know Wrath, and Envy! Please, I want to meet him; or is it her? Oh I'm so excited I can't even think straight!" Siren was starting to overload the poor boys.

"Um, we would have to ask them, and I doubt it very much that they will, but we can try. I know Wrath would love it if he's in a good mood and I'm not the one that asks. Envy, yeah, not happening."

Siren looked crest fallen when he told her Envy wouldn't agree. "Wrath might consent?" Ed nodded. "Then I'm happy to at least meet him. Thanks a ton." She was smiling again but Will could see that she was disappointed.

"Did you really think that you would be able to meet every sin? They are called sins for a reason, girl."

"You know, I never said that I needed or even expected to meet them all. Hell, I'm so happy to have met your younger brothers and talk with them. But, like I said before, my favorite sin is, and always will be, Envy. Thank you, Ed, Al, I would love it if you could help me meet Wrath and see how close he is to the sin he's named for." Alphonse was chuckling lightly and Ed was grinning like a mad man. Siren sat back as they flipped to the last picture, Envy.

Ed and Al both came close to dropping their ends of the pad. Ed took it and stared hard at it then, to Siren's horror, turned the page. Then again, and again, all the way to the last page. Without saying anything, he flipped back to the first page and passed it on to Will. Will scowled at the book but took it anyway and he went cold.

Will stared down at the picture. Soon he turned through the pictures until he reached the end as well. The final picture was of her version of Envy looking out a window wearing very, very little. He looked sad and searching at the hills and cities that she depicted in the window view. He recognized Central, a dessert town, a country road with homes, and even a train station. They all flowed together and made him feel what she had been thinking. He saw the people dancing in the dessert, milling about and talking in Central, reuniting families at the train station, and families farming and playing on the hills and on the country road. The room the sin sat in was depressing to say the least. Black clothes were thrown over a broken chair that looked ready to snap at the legs. The bed was worn down with thin sheets and a single pillow flattened like it was years old and used very rarely all the same. The walls were peeling and the floor had old stains in the corners that seemed to be from years ago. The ceiling light was broken and wires stuck out in every direction.

He looked up at the girl sitting in the window seat with pure amazement. It was all so real. "How did I do?"

"You got him perfectly. He's told me that this is what he feels like inside all the time. You really know you're your sins." Siren perked up a bit and actually smiled a little bit out the window. He gave the picture one long look before closing it and setting it down on her bag. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

Will gave her a hard look before coming outright with his question. "Do you have any other reasons for wanting to meet Envy?" Siren met Wills hardened gaze.

"Yes, I do, but I don't think that you really need to know that."

"If you want to meet Envy, I'll have to tell him all reasons."

Siren turned to Al and smiled sweetly. "Al, could you be a doll and go see if there is still something edible out in the food car? Ed, you could make sure. Please, I don't want to be a bother." She was a natural. The two youngest left without a complaint and Siren was soon left alone with the nosy Will. "You know, I can tell. Why make me say it?"

"Why send my brothers out of the compartment?" they stared at each other. "Just say it, you want it to be a guy because you want to have sex with him, don't you? You feel sorry for him."

"You don't know me that well."

"Then you grew up like that final picture? When did you draw that one anyway? It is way too sensual for an 8 year old mind. So, what is your true motive?"

Siren stood and grabbed her bag from the floor, sliding her pad into its slot. "I hope you don't find me rude when I say that I have no fucking clue what you mean." She shoved her bag into the one space left on the top rack above her seat and stretched back out on the bench as she waited.

"If you use that tone with me," he moved from his seat to straddle her so fast she could barely blink, "then I guarantee that your visit with Envy will be un-pleasurable."

"Get off me."

"No, you tell me why you really want to meet him." Will was smiling a smile that the chesser cat would be envious of.

Siren swallowed and stared into his eyes. "I want to meet him because I have always wanted to ever since I heard the sins existed. If you must know then yes, I've crushed on him since I was a little girl. But where you say I wanted to have sex with him you are wrong. I have no intention of such a deed and I don't plan on it ever happening. Now get. Off. Me."

He stared at her. She was different from normal girls. They would have blushed and broke long ago. That she held so strong made him respect her in a way. He was brought back when he felt her breath bounce of his face. Will had migrated closer to her without knowing it. "Will, stop."

"Can't I get a kiss?"

"No, get off of me before your brothers get back." Will sat up and shifted around to get comfortable. "Will, I swear I'm going to kill you if you don't move."

He laughed and stood from his unwelcoming perch. "Your tongue just might be too much for him. Envy likes his girls… weak?"

"Mary-sue, the term you are thinking so hard over is a Mary-sue. And I am not weak for a reason, thank you very much," she snapped.

"Next stop Coordinal." Siren went from angry to slightly content.

"Finally, home at last." Siren pulled her bag back down and started to rummage through it looking for something. "Where did he put it?"

"What are you looking for?" Will asked irritably.

She made a triumphant noise and pulled out a gun, sliding it into the waist of her pants at the small of her back and double checking different spots on her body. "I needed my Browning High-Power. It's one of the guns I carry on me. I also carry a sawed off shotgun and sometimes a Glock 47. The rest of my weapons are more slimming and easier to pull out and fight with. I have a target at home that I need to pop before I can cross the threshold of my home." Will blinked at her.

"Envy will not like you at all."

Siren rolled her eyes and faced him. "At this point, I don't really give a damn. I admitted I love Envy and that most likely will never change; but whether he likes me doesn't matter and never has." Just then Al and Ed came back in.

"Is this your stop too?" Alphonse asked.

"You guys are getting off here? Well then I suggest if you don't have somewhere to stay already, the Graphing House has nice rooms, good food, and they're a very nice family." The four made their way to the exit for their car and waited for the train to stop. Siren didn't wait though. The second they were level with a straight shot to the platform and the stairs down she was gone; waving to the three staring at her retreat.

* * *

Clumsy-Mutt: Okay, so htat really was random for you.

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: *sigh* I hope you liked. Again, please tell me if i should continue this one or not. Thanks! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next couple of days were found quite uneventful. The boys had taken care of the business they had come for and were now enjoying some vacation time. Their superior had told them to check out a place out in the middle of nowhere grassy hills after hearing of their encounter. He wanted them to bring some carnations and roses with them as a sign of who they were. It confused the three but they were doing it anyways.

They came up on the home about an hour out of the village, not including the half hour it took to get to the edge in the first place. Edward and Will were leaning on each other panting from the last hill as Al knocked on the door.

A very young a dirty child answered the door with a scared look on her face. When she saw Al, she screamed and slammed the door. Running footsteps could be heard coming from the top floor and the child's small ones retreating from the door.

The door reopened to an older boy, about 11, that held an understanding look. He was too young to know that look in the brother's opinions. "Sorry, my I help you?" he then saw the flowers in Al's hand and broke out into a smile. "Oh, you know Mr. Mustang? Come on in!"

The three exchanged odd looks and followed the boy into the house. "My names Pegasus; who are you three?"

"My name's Alphonse and these are my brothers; Edward and William." They three heard the steps creek and saw that the girl from before was watching them. "Hi, I didn't mean to scare you before."

"Nymph, What are you doing? They know Mr. Mustang; they're safe." The girl beamed and came down to hide behind the boy a bit. "Sorry, she's really shy. Why are you here?"

Ed stepped up then. "He's our superior officer; well mine anyway. Where are your parents?" The two children saddened. "I'm sorry." Ed said sadly. He knew what it felt like to be without parents. "Who watches you then?"

"I do." everyone jumped to see Siren holding another boy of about 8 months on the fifth step. The little girl ran up to her and begged to be held. Siren balanced the boy on one side as she leaned over sideways to pull the girl up onto her left hip. "What are you three doing here?"

"Siren, you know them?" the boy asked.

"I met them on the train. Could you do me a favor, get a bottle for Satyr please? Come, sit down." they all sat around the kitchen table as Pegasus put a bottle of milk together; all the while looking disgusted at the white liquid.

He handed it over like it was acid and immediately washed his hands afterwards. "I hate milk; disgusting stuff." Al laughed as Ed nodded vigorously. "You agree with me!"

"Yes, I hate the stuff."

"That is why you both are so short." The two boys started yelling about being short and twisting what she had said. "Sit down, you are scaring Nymph and Satyr." They settled down and looked ashamed. "So, I repeat my question, why are you here?"

"Mustang told us to come after he heard about our meeting on the train. We didn't know you were going to be here." Al told her.

Siren shook her head and passed Satyr to Will to hold and feed. He fumbled and stared wide eyed at the small thing he held. Siren walked up the stairs to the second floor and then there was scrambling. Soon a boy around 15 came stumbling down stairs yanking his pants on and his shirt hung from one arm and around his neck.

When he saw the crowd around the table he hesitated. Seeing the flowers and Satyr in will's arms, he relaxed and smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"Hydra, get your butt in gear, now." Siren demanded as she came down the stairs. He didn't hesitate. He grabbed a piece of bread from the counter and kissed Nymph and Satyr on their foreheads. Running by Siren, he got a soft smack to the back of his head as he bolted out the door. "Sorry about that but he was running late. You look good holding him; less threatening I think." Ed and Pegasus fell out of their chairs laughing.

"Shut up, you damn Full Metal Shorty." Ed was about to say something but he saw an evil glint come from Siren's perch on the third step. He looked and saw a silver knife twirling between her fingers. She shook her head in warning and he sat down. "Why would Mustang send us here?"

"He wants me to join the military and be his little dog. He even has a name for me already; the Shadow Alchemist. I hate military personnel who think me and my siblings are nothing important. We've made a life here and our aunt would disown me if I joined. I am what I am now." She stepped back over to the table and scooted Nymph around the table. "Pegasus, you need to get started on your chores, maybe Ed and Al will help you? But you have to ask first."

"Would you guy help me with my chores please? It's boring on my own." Al answered for both and dragged Edward out by his collar to do the outside chores.

"You are being volunteered for indoor chores today. Nymph, it is nap time. Come on, both of you." Will followed the two girls up the stairs and into a room on the right side of the second floor hallway. The room they entered was a pink and purple fairyland. Trees and hills covered the walls in bright paint. Siren tucked Nymph into the small bed in the corner, locking the window before turning the light out. Picking up a pink basket of clothes up, she hipped it and made for the door.

He backed out of the room as Siren came through, shutting the door behind her securely. "This way for Satyr's room." The next room they walked into was on the far end of the hall. This one was green with hills and flowers all over the place. A wooden pipe was laid gently on a stump at the foot of the crib. All of it was in the same paint. She took the boy from Will and laid him down in the bed.

She had a new feel about her; deadly but in a soft, loving way. She felt like any mother would with her child. Was he hers? Or was this child just her little brother? "Could you grab the basket there please?" he looked down to see another basket only brown and green. He looked disgusted.

"No way are you tricking me into doing laundry." Siren rolled her eyes and forced him to hold the pink basket. It was heavier than she made it out to be; or she was just stronger than he gave credit. He scowled as she picked up the obviously lighter basket and put it on top of the pink one.

"You can just help me carry the baskets, can't you?" She waved her hand for him to exit and Will just stomped out of the room.

The smirk on her face infuriated him so bad, but he held it in best he could. There was a time and place for everything. He would get her back soon enough. For the time, Will just followed her across the hall into the next room. This next room, like the others, was painted in elaborate detail. Clouds and crystal rainbow sparks scattered across the walls. It was the perfect summer sky. When he stepped into it, the detail of it made him feel like the room really was floating there in the sky.

Movement from the side broke him from staring. There was, again, a light blue basket of clothes sitting on her hip. Sighing, he let her lead the way into the next room down the hall. This room was completely different. The windows were covered by red curtains and the walls were painted with swirling fire. This boy, Hydra was Will's guess, was a very troubled young teen.

"He likes these things. Ever since our father was killed he's been into the swirls of fire. Mustang has been trying to help him but he's still drawn to it. I've found out that he has alchemic talent. Not on Mustangs level, but still. He doesn't feel giddy about watching people burn anymore, but he does like the look of it and knows it is a lively thing." Siren picked up a red basket to go with the blue one already on her hip and the two walked down stairs to the wash tub out back. "Set those down there."

The baskets dropped with two loud thuds on the green grass and she pulled him back into the house. This time, Will and Siren trudged all the way to the third floor and entered one of three doors on this floor. Inside was an old woman sitting at a desk marking off something in a book. "Oh, Siren, I have your new target. Who is this young man?"

"This is William, Aunt Dell. He and his brothers came by to help out with the chores. Will here was sweet enough to help me with the laundry." Will snapped his head to the girl lying through her teeth to her own Aunt. "I came to collect your basket."

"Oh, how sweet you boys are. I was just going to come down and get some air. I'll sit on the porch and watch you young kids work, hm?" Will shifted his gaze to the old woman and internally growled. Siren was so _dead_ when this woman wasn't around anymore. He had been swindled into doing the damn laundry after all.

The woman waved him over to a white basket that went with the white and gold room. He picked it up and escorted the woman down when Siren was nowhere in sight. Letting Aunt Dell off to sit on a rocking chair, Will started to curse in his head. Ed, Al, and the boy Pegasus were setting up wood for cutting and he had heard Pegasus state that they weren't allowed to use alchemy to cut it. Will was going to be doing the laundry in front of them. Siren was _so dead_ for this!

A black and purple basket dropped down next to him. "What's wrong, William?" he just gave her an evil glare. "I need you to start on Satyr's basket while I start Nymph's. You'll be doing all the boys' baskets so no worries." She smiled; she had the nerve to smile at him!

Grumbling after he saw Aunt Dell out the corner of his eye, Will just set to work despite the sniggering from his brothers. After the first basket, Aunt Dell must have gotten annoyed at Ed and Al's laughing. Pegasus had been smart to ignore it all, but the other two didn't know that.

"If you boy's think it so funny, why don't you come over here and clean a basket?" they shut up and went to work. Will didn't know what was wrong with him. He was only cleaning clothes and pain was shooting up his arms and lower back.

By the last basket, he was breathing harder than usual and wiping his forehead from the sun's heat beating down on them. "Come on, Will, we have to hang them now." Will deflated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she and Aunt Dell laughed. Groaning loudly, he picked up the three wet baskets and trudged after Siren to the many clothes lines.

"The two outer lines are for bedding so don't hang there. Shirts and pants go first and then under garments in the inner lines for more privacy. The boys go on this side here. You know how to use a clothes pin, right?" Will growled at her while she just smirked and moved on. "I'm sure you can guess what the color markers mean."

"Yeah, yeah, shut your mouth, girl." A shirt slammed into his face. Tearing it away, Will stared at the back of her head as she started working on her own piles. "Mature, girly, very mature." Giant underwear was thrown into his face then. When he could tell what the large cloth was, he dropped it and shivered.

"Come on, William, what's wrong?" he threw a shirt in her face with all he had only for her to duck and let it hit Edward square in the face. "Nice shot, Will." Will! What the hell was that for?"

Laughing, everyone got back on track after the final shirt missed its target. Ed and Al were hauled all over the yard. Wood needing chopping, the house getting touched up, feeding the few animals they owned, and making a special black substance for Siren's work.

Will on the other hand, was being worked to death inside the house. After hanging the clothes, they swept and mopped the kitchen and downstairs hallways, vacuumed the carpets, cleaned the kitchen, the bathrooms, and made lunch for everyone.

When the laundry was dry, Will, Ed, Al, and Pegasus were all told to help fold and carry the baskets upstairs to their homes. Siren was on her own basket and Aunt Dell's while the boys each had an assigned basket. Once they were all told they could stop, Will was unsure about his threat to kill her. He wasn't sure he could even lift his arms anymore, let alone hurt her.

"There's no way that was a normal day." Will complained as he sat at the kitchen table. Siren handed him Satyr once again to feed and he growled. "No way; I can barely feel my arms!"

"You are such a baby, I do it all by myself. But fine, whatever; Al, could you help me please?" Taking a blanket to keep Satyr safe from the metal armor, he held him and the bottle just fine. "See, Al's fine and he's younger than you!"

"He's an empty set of armor!" Will yelled. He was too tired to get up but it was just _so _tempting to force that smirk off her face. He could only watch her make dinner and listen to the small talk that drifted through the kitchen. Pegasus and Will's younger brothers discussed Central while Aunt Dell was whispering harshly to Siren about something.

By the time she was dishing out the food, her face gave away her annoyance. They all ate and, to Will's disappointment, Siren told him to either pick up Satyr from the small crib set up down stairs, or Nymph who had fell asleep on the couch in the next room where Pegasus and his brothers still talked.

"I'll take Satyr, he's lighter." Siren laughed quietly and went to slide Nymph off the couch into her arms. "Get up stairs then, lazy." Shaking his head, Will followed the annoying brat upstairs to the little ones' rooms. Purposely wanting to annoy him further, Siren put Nymph in bed first.

Grumbling in his head and scowling at her, Will just followed her to Satyr's room to lay the little bugger down to sleep. The second the baby was out of his arms she pushed him gently aside to tuck him in properly. Stepping out of the room, Siren found herself pressed between the wall and Will's body.

"You owe me big time, my muse." He growled, getting his face up close to hers. "I think I've earned something in return."

"No, William; let me go." He hummed low, almost growling at her. "William?"

"You worked me like a dog. Do I look like I have a fucking tail? Using your family to trick me into corners wasn't nice."

Siren pressed herself into the wall as best she could. "What do you mean? I stopped doing that a while ago. I just did it that once." Will slammed his palm against the wall by her ear, growling once more. "You could have said no, Will. You really could have. Now let me go."

"_No._" he slammed his lips against hers, but not in the expected bruising kiss that men normally forced on her. He kiss was hard, but she could feel the respect in it. she had only needed to trick him once while no one could ever do that. He had really worked for her, listened to her orders, without holding anything above his head. He respected that.

Pulling away, Will heard a gasp and a couple snickers from the other end of the hall. Turning around, he saw everyone including the just returned Hydra stood at the top of the stairs. Siren was thankful Nymph was in bed.

"Is Sis and Wiw togever?" Then again, she could always move to the desert.

* * *

**Cat-Gone-Berserk: Hope it wasn't too bad. please, don't hesitate to review. I love encouragement and possible ideas. Later!**


End file.
